1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as a server computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A system board unit is incorporated in a server computer. The system board unit includes a printed circuit board unit kept in an upright attitude. The printed circuit board unit is placed in a duct extending in the vertical direction. The air outlet of the system board unit is opposed to an axial flow fan rotating around the vertical axis. Airflow runs in the vertical direction in response to the rotation of the rotor in the axial flow fan.
An electronic component unit serving as a crossbar switch is incorporated in the server computer, for example. The electronic component unit includes a printed circuit board unit kept in a horizontal attitude. The printed circuit board unit is incorporated in a duct extending in the horizontal direction. The air outlet of the electronic component unit is opposed to an axial flow fan having a rotor rotating around the horizontal axis. Airflow runs in the horizontal direction in response to the rotation of the rotor in axial flow fan.
The server computer includes the axial flow fan rotating around the vertical axis and the axial flow fan rotating around the horizontal axis for cooling the printed circuit board units. These axial flow fans respectively occupy larger spaces in the vertical and horizontal directions within the server computer. The server computer inevitably gets larger in size.